Fuuko After Story
by HuskyStarfish
Summary: Tomoya Okazaki ultimamente ha estado soñando con una misteriosa chica; al cabo de unos diás este decide buscar más información sobre ella ¿La encontrara? TomoyaxFuuko SunoharaxTomoyo -Basado en la ruta de Fuuko en la novela visual-
1. Chapter 1

"_Si no te importa... ¡Por favor sal con __Fu__u__ko__!__"_

-_Ultimamente he estado teniendo sueños extraños, sueños en donde me encuentro con una chica; para ser más específicos, de baja estatura, con un largo cabello verde-grisaceo atado en un moño violeta y (…)_

¡¿_Qué diablos estoy diciendo? _

_Cielos, tengo que dejar de leer los mangas de Sunohara, realmente me trastornan..._

_Como sea, el punto es que tengo la sensación de ya haber conocido a esta chica, es más... creo que ella... era alguien muy importante para mi._

(…)

_Fuu-_

¡HEY, OKAZAKI!

-¿...Uh? ¿qué? -Resondí medio dormido, levante la mirada, y note que la persona que me había despertado era Sunohara.

-¡Hasta que finalmente despiertas! Te he estado gritando desde que empezó la hora del almuerzo, ¡pero seguías durmiendo!, parecia como si se hubiera apoderado de tu mente -Dijo entre risas.

-De hecho Sunohara, tienes razón -Respondí seriamente.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó confundido.

-Lo que escuchaste, alguien se apodero de mi mente. Y ese alguien es un extraterrestre. -Volvi a responder seriamente.

-¿Q-qué?, v-vamos Okazaki no hagas ese tipo de bromas, A-ajaja. -Rió nerviosamente.

-No bromeo Sunohara. -Dije.

-¡Claro que lo estas haciendo! Y si ese no fuera el caso, ¡¿Cómo explicarias el hecho de que nadie se esta apoderando mi mente? -Gritó preocupado.

-Muy simple, hoy te saltaste el primer módulo de clases ¿no?. -Pregunté tranquilamente.

-Si, ¿cuál es tu punto? -Dijo incredulamente.

-Bueno, en ese periódo, un OVNI se estrelló contra la escuela y de esa nave salieron millones de alienígenas, los cuales se apoderaron de nuestras mentes mediante unas extrañas máquinas. -Dije, explicandole la "situación".

-¡N-no puede ser! ¡¿Y que hago ahora Okazaki? -Preguntó, creyendome la historia.

-Bueno Sunohara, como llegaste tarde a clases, eres el único el cual tiene libre voluntad sobre su propia mente; en otras palabras, el único que puede salvar al mundo.

-¡GENIAL!, d-digo, que mal~. Pero bueno, ¿como puedo lograr salvar al mundo? -Dijo ahora emocionadamente.

-Tienes que derrotar al lider.

-¿Y ese es...? -

-Tomoyo.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¿Sorprendido?

-¡Para nada! De hecho, eso comprueba el porque ella es tan fuerte; ¡es de otro planeta!, ¡Fuhaha!. ¡Iré a verla ahora mismo!. -Dijo emocionado y, apenas terminó de decir eso, se fue corriendo a buscar a Tomoyo.

-(Y... el idiota se la creyó. Vaya, no me quiero ni imaginar la paliza que le va a dar Tomoyo a Sunohara cuando le diga extraterrestre.

Bueno, mejor vuelvo a dormir...).

-_Abrí mis ojos, me encontraba de nuevo en la escuela, solo que esta vez no había nadie en el salón-._

-(_Bien, de nuevo estoy aquí... umm... quizás me encuentre de nuevo con esa chica)- Pensé para mí mismo._

-_Me paré y comenzé a buscar a esa misteriosa chica de apariencia familiar-_

-_Qué raro, ella normalmente aparece rapidamente -Dije extrañado._

-... _Bueno, la buscare en otro lado -Me dije convencido y empezé a revisar todos los salones, uno por uno._

-(_Tch, ¡No esta por ningún lado!; bueno, este es el último lugar que me falta por revisar, asi que debe de estar aquí) -Pensé al abrir la puerta de aquel salón._

-_Abrí la puerta y...-_

-¡_CUIDADO! -Me grito un cuerpo pequeño, el cuál me empujó de lado haciendome caer._

-¡_O-oye! ¡Fijate por donde-...! -Grité, sin embargo, note que aquella "cosa" que me había empujado, era nada más y nada menos que aquella chica a la cuál estaba buscando._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cápitulo 2**_

_-¡Okazaki-san! ¡Eso fue realmente horrible, horrible! -Dijo enojada la dueña de aquel cuerpo que me había empujado, el cuál porcierto todavía seguía encima mío, para mi mala suerte.- ¿¡Cómo pudiste? -Me gritó._

_-Primero, ¡¿A qué rayos te refieres? -Le pregunte- Segundo, ¡Salte de encima! -Grité sonrojandome un poco, pero bueno, ¿¡qué más quieren que haga?.-_

_-¡Casi abriste esa puerta, nunca debes abrirla! -Me gritó aún enojada y, para colmo, seguía encima mío._

_-¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué rayos hay ahí para que te pongas así?-_

_-Humph. -Gruñó- ¡Mira por alla, Okazaki-san!- Me dijo señalando con el dedo, mire hacia aquella dirección donde había un montón de... E-esperen ¿¡Qué diablos...?_

_-¡Casi aplastas a todas esas hermosas estrellas de mar gigantes! -Dijo, aunque no lo podía creer, seriamente._

_-P-pero qué... ¿¡Estrellas de mar? ¿¡Por eso me empujaste? _

_-Si._

_Me golpeé con la palma de mi mano; por alguna razón no me sorprendia el hecho de que esta chica me haya empujado al suelo por "salvar" un montón de estrellas de mar gigantes, quizás haya sido porque todo esto es un sueño, pero no estoy muy seguro; me puse serio y volví a verla a los ojos._

_-Bueno, suficiente. Bájate ahora. -La agarré de los hombros, la aleje un poco de mi, me pare y empecé a caminar, dejando a aquella chica sentada sobre sus rodillas-_

_-¡O-Okazaki-san! -Dijo poniendose de pie y tratando de alcanzarme-_

_No volteé a verla, solo seguí caminando, hasta que entonces sentí como una pequeña mano me agarró de mi campera._

_-Okazaki-san, ¿a dónde vas?._

_-A buscar algo con que despertarme de esta pesadilla -Dije tratando de volver a caminar, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que esta chica tiró para atrás, haciendo algo difícil avanzar- O-oye, sueltáme -Insistí empezando a forjecear, pero ella no me soltaba._

_-¡No! -Dijo negando además con su cabeza, entoncese comenze a dar pasos grandes, haciendo que sus pies se arrastranan un poco, pero seguía sin soltarme- _

_-Vamos, déjame i- Argh! -Me quejé, debido a que ella me agarró ahora por el cuello de la camisa, haciendome bajar un poco por detrás y por poco ahorcandome-_

_-¡No te vayas Okazaki-san! -Gritó cerrando los ojos-_

_-S-suelta...me -Tosí- me estás-... Ahorcando -Tosí de vuelta-_

_-¡No, porque así te iras!_

_-N-no lo...hare... p-pero- suel-sueltame_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-D-de verdad..._

_-Asintió- ¡Bien! -Dijo animadamente mientras me soltaba y, apenas lo hizo, comenzé a toser de vuelta; buscando por aire- Pero no te vayas -Aclaró seriamente._

_Seguí tosiendo unos segundos más, hasta que me volví a dirigir a ella._

_-¡¿Estás loca? ¡Casi muero por falta de aire! -Le dije sosteniendome la garganta- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?._

_En seguida ella bajo mirada, creo que vi sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, pero de seguro solo era efecto de la falta de aire. _

_-P-porque...- Alzó la mirada- ¡Porque **Fuuko** no quiere estar sola aquí!_

_Entonces recordé, recordé que yo quería buscar a la dueña de ese nombre; no sabía porque, pero_

_simplemente quería encontrarla. Y ahí estaba yo, enfrente de ella y gritandole._

_-(Soy un completo idiota) -Bajé la mirada- (…casi peor que Sunohara)._

_-Y- y porque...porque... Porque Fuuko realmente extrañaba a Okazaki-san -Levanté la vista rápidamente y volví a verla a los ojos, esta vez estaba seguro que estaba sonrojada, al igual que yo._

_-¿Q-qué?... Espera un momento, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?._

_En ese momento vi una mirada triste en sus ojos, o mejor dicho, de... Melancolía._

_-Oh, es verdad... no lo recuerdas -Dijo bajando la mirada-_

_-¿R-recordar qué? -Pregunté logrando que levantara la vista-_

_-... -Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y... ¿sonrío?-_

_-¿Por que-...? -Trate de decir algo, pero ella me interrumpió, ahora con una mirada decidida y más animada-_

_-¡Descuida Okazaki-san, no hace falta que te acuerdes de Fuuko por ahora! -Dijo sonriendo, dejandome confundido- Lo que importa es que ahora estás aquí, asi que Fuuko no se quedara sola todo el tiempo y... -Ahora yo la interrumpí-_

_-No, eso no está bien._

_-¿Huh? ¿Qué quiéres de...-?_

_-Mira... Fuuko, no se si esto sea real o no, pero de algún modo siento que no es correcto olvidar el hecho de que me conoces, así que te pido que me lo digas. Porfavor._

_-...-_

_-Fuuko, tú y yo... ¿Nos conocimos alguna vez?_

_-...Sí-_

…**.Mientras tanto, con Tomoyo...**

-Entonces Sakagami-san ¿Qué plaseas hacer para el festival de este año? -Me preguntó una de mis compañeras de clase- Yo planeo comprar un lindo _Yukata _y jugar a todos los juegos~.

-Oh, ¡Yo también! -Respondió otra-

-Bueno, la verdad que yo todavia no...-

-¡Hey! -Sentí un ruido horrible pasar por mis oídos, entonces roge porque no fuera _él_- ¡Tomoyo-san! -Para mi desgracia, me equivoque- ¡¿O debería decir, _Alien Leader?._

_-_¿Disculpa?

-¡Ha! ¡Ahora es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, bast-!

-Te equivocas, yo nunca te pedí una disculpa o algo parecido, a lo que me refería es porque me llamaste así; y si no me dices una razón bien fundamentada me vere obligada a hacer algo que no quiero.

-¡Fuhaha! Con qué nos hacemos los difíciles ¿eh?, pues ¡Toma! -Y con esto, vino corriendo hacia mi con la obvia intención de golpearme; obviamente no dejaría que eso ocurriera, así que rápidamente lo pateé.

_**1530 Hits!**_

_**New Record!**_

Mi última patada fue la que dió el impacto suficiente como para lanzarlo contra la pared del pasillo, chocó contra ella y se cayó al piso.

-Cielos, ¿Qué nunca te cansas de esta rutina? -Dije suspirando y hacercandome al cuerpo ya medio muribundo de Sunohara; Sin embargo, no escuche ninguna respuesta por parte de él, ni siquiera vi que hiciera un solo movimiento, como respirar- ¿Hmm? Oye... -Todavía sin respuesta, me preocupe-

-(N-no puede ser, ¿le habre golpeado tan fuente que quedó en coma?) -Pensé mientras me agaché para mover un poco su hombro- ¿E-estás... bien? -Nada, absolutamente nada; Me temí lo peor, me levanté rápidamente, me dí la vuelta y grité- ¡Alguien llame a la enfermeria, este chico de aquí no respi-...? -No pude continuar debido a que sentí que alguien o _algo _me tomó de los brazos por detrás, di vuelta un poco mi cara para ver quién era y hacer una mueca de enojo.

-Tehee~ ¡Si, yo! ¿A qué no te esperabas que me hiciera el muerto para atacarte por detrás verdad? -Me dijo con esa típica y tonta sonrisa suya- ¡A ver cómo te salvas de esto ahora, Basura Alien!

-... -Baje la mirada- Se nota... se nota que erés todo un cobarde...

-¿Ah? -Dijo ahora desapareciendo su sonrisa y mirandome con cara de confusión-

-Y encima de eso... ¡Idiota! -Grité mientras le dí un cabezazo-

-¡Auch! Oye, ¡Eso dolió! -Dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz y la boca con las dos manos.

-Dime una cosa... ¿Te parece bien fingir estar muerto sólo para poder engañarme? ¿O qué todos los días hagas una idiotez diferente solo para poder tacharme como hombre, animal alien o incluso basura como acabas de decir? -Le pregunté enojada y seriamente- Pues déjame decirte algo, esto ya fue el colmo; Te pido que te alejes lo más lejos posible y que nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, a menos que quiéras pedir disculpas adecuadamente -Y con eso me alejé, y no vi atrás.

-Sunohara quedó anodadado por unos minutos, se paró y empezó a caminar hacia su salón de clases- ...**. **Entonces era mentira, ella no es un alien... Tch ¿¡Y qué me importa? ¡Cómo si fuera a disculparme con alguien tan gritona y malhumorada como ella! -Dijo para sí mismo- ¿Quién... quién la necesita, v-verdad? -Susurró algo triste.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cápitulo 3**_

-Huff, huff,...

*paso, paso, paso*

-C-caja, la caja está... muy pesada... -Se dijo para sí misma Nagisa- Y-y, no puedo ver bien... p-pero ya estoy llegando, así que... solo un poco más...¡D-dango! -Alzó un poco la voz para animarse y seguir caminando.

-Oye, ¿oiste sobre ese chico Sunohara? -Escuchó la voz de una chica al otro lado de la pared.

-(...!, ¿D-dijeron Sunohara?, ¿Sunohara-kun?)

Nagisa no era una persona chismosa, al contrario, le parecía incorrecto escuchar sobre la vida ajena de las personas sin su propio consentimiento; sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre de Sunohara se preocupó, a pesar de que no eran muy cercanos, la chica lo consideraba como un amigo, cosa que siempre le agradeceria.

Lentamente bajo la caja, se acerco y asomó un poco su cara. Al parecer eran dos chicas de primero, por lo que no las conocia.

-¿Sunohara? ¿Hablas de ese chico rubio de tercero?

-¡Si, ese!

-(Humm, e-esto no está bien, no debería estar haciendo esto pero... quizás Sunohara-kun esté en problemas...)

-No, ¿qué paso?

-Pues, hoy tuvo una pelea horrible con Sakagami-san, él había intentado atacarla y le dijo 'Alien' o algo así.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué horror!, ¿Sakagami-san está bien?

-Si, por suerte ella lo pateo antes de que le hiciera algo, pero resulta que él muy tramposo fingió estar desmayado para luego agarrarla por detrás. Hubieras visto la cara de la pobre Sakagami-san, ¡estaba furiosa!, lo golpeó y le dijo que no le volviera a hablar nunca más.

-Vaya... Pero bueno, creo que se lo merecía, ¿Qué chico le haría eso a una chica?

-Lo se, solo uno muy idiota lo haría.

-(¡Oh no!, ¡t-tengo que ir rápido con Okazaki-san!) -Pensó y comenzo a correr-

…

-¡D-después de que lleve la caja con el nuevo equipo!

…**.**

Cuando finalmente terminó con su tarea, Nagisa se dirigió rápidamente al salón de Tomoya.

Se fijo un poco por la puerta y vió a este último dormir placidamente, pero no había rastros de Sunohara.

Decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle a uno de sus compañeros que lo llamara, ya que ella no se atreveria despertarlo.

-¡H-hum! ¡D-diculpa! -Dijo llamando la atención de la persona que estaba más cerca de ella, en este caso un chico delgado y con lentes- ¿P-podrías decirle a Okazaki-san que venga por un momento si no es mucha molestia?

-Huh... -Lo sierto es que el chico no estaba muy dispuesto a despertar a Tomoya, debido a que le tenía digamos... un cierto (_muy grande)_ temor, ya que él y Sunohara eran los 'rebeldes' de la clase-

-¿P-por favor? -Le pidió Nagisa de nuevo.

-¡Arghc! (E-esto debe ser... ¡el poder moe de una estudiante de tercero!), s-seguro, yo iré por él.

Nagisa sonrió un poco.

-¡Ah!, ¡Muchisimas gracias!

El muchacho se sonrojó y comenzó a acercarse a la 'bestia durmiente', queda decir además que estaba temblando bastante.

-() -Al llegar al banco de Tomoya alzó lentamente su tembloroso brazo para despertarlo. ¿O-o-okaza-?

-¡OKAZAKI! -Gritó una chica con largo cabello violeta, Kyou- ¡Okazaki! Ryou y yo oímos que ese estúp-. Paro al ver al peliazul dormido y furiosa, sacó un enorme diccionario de la nada- ¡OYE TÚ NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO EN CLASE! -Y con eso lanzó el arma letal en la dirección del susodicho, haciendo que el impacto lo lanzara contra el suelo pero, para sorpresa de muchos, seguía dormido.

Kyou le comenzo a rodear un aura maligna del enojo mientras se acercaba a Tomoya para alzarlo del cuello y comenzar a zarandearlo, ahuyentando al chico de los anteojos.

-¿¡QUÉ NO ME OISTE? ¡DESPIERTA!

-... ¿Cuándo fue... que nos conocimos Fuuko? -Dijo comenzando a despertarse.

-¿Eh? ¿Fuuko?

-...Hola -Respondió seriamente saludando a Kyou con la mano.

-Hola~ ¿Dormiste bien~?

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas si, exceptuando el simple hecho de que, ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME GOLPEASTE CON ESE ENDEMONIADO DICCIONARIO TUYO?

-Umm, Okasaki-san, Kyou-chan.

-¿¡Y TÚ POR QUÉ CREES? ¡TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO EN CLASE, VAGO!

-E-eh, ¿me pueden oir?

-¡Eso no te da el derecho de casi mandarme al cielo en un golpe!

-¿Disculpen?

-Por supuesto que si, y en mí opinión, tú habrías ido al infierno bast-

-¡Kyou-chan! ¡Onee-chan! -Gritaron ambas Nagisa y Ryou al mismo tiempo- ¡dejen de pelear por favor!

-¿Furukawa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah si! ¡Okazaki-san, algo malo le pasó a Sunohara-kun y a Sakagami-san!

-No me digas que... Tomoyo fue la que mando a Sunohara al más alla -Dijo mirando al cielo melancólicamente- Sunohara siempre fuiste un idiota, nunca te olvidaremos... quizás.

-¡Okazaki-san! ¡Es en serio!

-Si, si, perdón. Dime que sucedió.

-Bueno, al parecer Sunohara-kun hizo enojar a Sakagami-san y esta le dijo que no le volviera a hablar nunca más.

-...Sinceramente, Sunohara -suspiro golpeandose la cara con su mano- Pero el problema no es tan serio, en mi opinión.

-Bueno, hasta esa parte de la historia no, -Intervino Kyou- el problema es que nadie vió a Sunohara después de eso.

-Hm, ¿Se fijaron en el techo?

-Si, le preguntamos a unas chicas que se subieron ahí, pero dijeron que no lo vieron -Contesto Ryou.

-Okazaki-san, ¿crees que Sunohara-kun se haya escapado a su casa?.

-Posiblemente Furukawa... -suspiró- Pero si les hace sentir mejor, iré a verlo al salir de la escuela.

-Si, supongo que eso estará bien.

*ding, dong, dang, dong*

-Ah, la campana, será mejor que nos vayamos Furukawa-chan.

-¡S-si!

-Te lo dejamos a ti, entonces.

-Si Kyou, no se preocupen.

-Muy bien, nos vemos Ryou.

-Nos vemos Onee-chan -Saludó Ryou mientras ella y Tomoya iba a tomar su asiento.

-... Oye, Fujibayashi.

-¿Si?

-... De casualidad, ¿no conces a alguna chica llamada Fuuko?

-¿Fuuko?... Hum, el nombre me es familiar pero no, perdón. ¿Cuál es su apellido?

-...

_¡Mi nombre es Ib..u.k. Fuuko!_

-Ib, Ibu, Ibuk-

-Todos, a sus asientos por favor.

-Ah, será mejor que hablemos luego. -Susurró Ryou.

-S-sí...

-(Rayos, casi me acuerdo de su apellido. Pero almenos esto lo confirma, ese sueño que tuve, de alguna forma u otra, fue real).

* * *

><p>-<strong>retakelike: Lol, pues si, se lo merecía xDDD<strong>

**¡Muchisimas gracias! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic por lo que tiene muchisimos errores, sin embargo es por eso que me hace muy feliz leer tu comentario nwn.**

** Espero que este cápitulo haya sido de tu agrado también :'D**

**Claro, cuando pueda me pasare :3**

**-lCafeConChocolate: Lol, ok! **

**Tomate tu tiempo y muchisimas gracias por leer :'3  
><strong>

**.Bueno, les quería agradecer muchisimo por los review y los favoritos, significa mucho para mí que les guste la historia, así que gracias :'3**

**Otra cosa, lamento muchisimo la tardanza, estos meses no han sido muy fáciles que digamos, eso y el tema de que todavía me faltan miles de proyectos por terminar (si me conocen por deviantart, ChocoSrawloid, sabrán ;w;). **

**Pero bueno, tratare de seguir con la historia lo máximo que pueda, ya que al ver sus reviews me hicieron extremadamente feliz ;w;.**

**Así que, eso, si ven algún error o algo por favor avisenme :3**

**Adieu~! 8D  
><strong>


End file.
